Uptown Girl
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Songfic based on Billy Joel's Uptown Girl. Andromeda grew up rich and spoiled. But Ted loves her anyway. Now he only has to show her exactly how much fun dating poor Muggleborns can be. If only she'd give him a chance. Read and Review, my friends!


Uptown Girl

AN: So, this is my first songfic in a long time, but it's based on Billy Joel's Uptown girl. So please read and review if you like it! If not, you can still read and review. I'll just rant about you to my family. But seriously let me know what you think!

D: I do not own Harry Potter, or Uptown Girl. But thanks if you think I did!

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

Andromeda Black was the definition of toff. Her wealthy parents and self-entitled family left a deep imprint on her. She only dated pure blooded boys with wealthy parents. She would walk through the hallway with a tight-lipped smile, holding the hand of Rabastan Lestrange or Vince Avery but never intertwining fingers. Ted always assumed her mother forced her into the relationships, or maybe she felt it was her duty. Either way, she had never even glanced at Ted.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

Until Ted made the mistake of taking Ancient Runes his six year. He thought it would be interesting, but that was before he had three assignments graded 'T' within the first month. Then his teacher assigned him a tutor: Andromeda. At first, she timed their sessions, waiting for the hour to go by without caring if Ted truly learned anything. But as months went by she began to stay longer. And then they began to talk. She noticed he wasn't different. She noticed her family was wrong. And so by the end summer between sixth and seventh year, Andromeda had decided to defy her parents in the only way she knew possible. Date a Muggleborn. Ted was more than happy to offer.

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

Andromeda saw Ted as an escape from her parents. Ted saw Andromeda as the moon and the sun and the stars. Andromeda would swear to all Ted and his friends their relationship was merely for show, but Ted couldn't help but notice the way she would intertwine her fingers with his. The way she smiled in the halls. She treated him as her friend. As her bodyguard, when it came to her family. But someday, Ted swore, she would look at him and see more. She would see that he loves her.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

Ted couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her how he felt. So on Christmas Eve of their seventh year, he went to her home. There was a ball, which made it easy to sneak in. The wards were down, the door open… only he couldn't get to Andromeda. He saw her immediately. She was in a midnight blue gown, and she looked like a princess. Surrounded by rich boys offering dances and trinkets, she looked as if she were in a dream. She didn't look at them, she just stared at the wall, head tilted thoughtfully.

That was when she spotted Ted. Her dulled eyes became bright and a smile lit up her face for a moment. And then her eyebrows pushed together in fear. She waved her hand in a 'go away!' motion, and Ted slowly backed toward the door. He waved gently, and she smirked, giving a half wave before turning back to the boys. Ted exited the room, leaving Andromeda with a choice. Love or loyalty?

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

Andromeda did not choose loyalty. After Christmas she disconnected herself from her family. Refusing to write her mother and packing all her treasures in the plan of never returning home. But she hadn't chosen love yet, either. Ted had yet to tell her of his affections, and she gave up their dating façade. So Ted decided to tell her on her birthday. He would prove to her he was much better than the other boys she had been around. Ted searched far and wide for the right birthday present for Andromeda.

He wanted more than anything to buy her jewelry or a fancy perfume. But all her had were a few Galleons from Christmas and some leftover sickles from school-shopping. Suddenly Ted regretted not taking the job at 'Muggle Mysteries' in Diagon Alley. Maybe then he'd have been able to buy her a real gift. Instead he chose a box of chocolate frogs, Andromeda's favourite, and cheap locket. With the help of Geoffrey, Hufflepuff's charms expert, he made the locket open to reveal the Andromeda Galaxy. And Andromeda loved it more than anything. Except maybe Ted himself.

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_

Ted couldn't believe how beautiful Andromeda looked the day she told him 'I love you.' Ted wasn't there when she opened her gift that January evening, so when she rushed down the hallway and kissed him, he was stunned. Her brown curls were a mess, her big grey eyes lit up, and her smile reached her eyes. She caught the eye of several boys and she rushed toward Ted, but they all backed off when she crushed her lips to his, only pulling away to say 'I love you. I love you. I love you.' and Ted was happy to say it back.

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_


End file.
